Pillars of Light
by LuckyLyf
Summary: Minecraft is such a successful game but it is getting dominated by new games hiking the rank on popularity and play counts, but the #1 man in Youtube didn't let this happen even though no one know his name or face they love his gameplay and his goal is to inspire others to play the game again even though they are not interested in it, but is he the only one trying to save the game?
1. I am Reborn

Hello Guys & Girls, its good to be back and I'm so sorry for being so bad with my past stories and I admit it my past stories and I really looked pathetic and also I'm a very young guy back then so I'm quite the newbie on story making back then and I always relied on the typical cliché moments in anime, k-dramas, hollywood movies and stuff

Minecraft has become a very famous game over and over again but over the years there has been so many games rising and beating minecraft on its popularity and play counts, Thousands of players quitting and deleting minecraft on their phone and their computer as time passed, But a Savior came, A Hero!, but his name is still unknown to the world and yet this guy is the #1 most subscribed youtuber in the world he posts videos of his gameplay in minecraft every day or two.

I for one aimed to be like this guy so I kept playing minecraft even though I know nobody knows me I even did 24 hours livestreams of minecraft gameplays hoping some people will watch, sometimes some people will come and watch but they would leave toxic comments and quickly leave the stream right after, but all of a sudden as I was playing I received a message from the system.

"You people have forgotten me and only a few have been playing me on a long term basis and as I've observed you, I want you to join me, for I have chosen you as one of my champions!".

After reading the message I thought this was a joke and that somebody was just hacking my game and is trolling, as this thought came through my mind the ground started to shake and the walls in my room started to crack, light passed through the cracks and I felt this intense heat surging up within me as if it was burning me from the inside and as I opened my eyes I saw this same thing I kept seeing after dying in minecraft the option to respawn or quit.

"If you choose respawn you will live, but if you choose quit you will die, choose now and decide your fate!". A loud and divine voice out of nowhere spoke these words to me.

Without thinking twice I looked at the respawn button and pressed it, after pressing the button everything blacked out I felt myself falling to the ground, my back felt cold, I couldn't move my body but I heard the voice of a girl shouting from a distance "HELP!" she shouted and I heard footsteps running towards me, I was lifted off the ground and was carried away, after some time passed I heard the voice of the same girl "Over here!" she shouted as she opened the door, when I was brought in, it felt warm as if I was lying next to fire, after a minute passed my body felt more heavier but this time I felt wet I could move my fingers now, I tried to shake of the stiffness in my body and I tried to move my whole face and everything else, after a few moments of struggling I managed to lift my arm, and I was slowly improving on moving my neck to make my head face left to right, and my eyes were now open at this point, I looked around saw myself in a house and as I turned my head to the other side, I was right next to a fireplace, seeing the fireplace right so close to me I suddenly felt strength in my body and jumped away from it, too bad my legs wasn't still properly working so I fell down face first even right after managing to stand up from shock and made a loud noise.

I heard footsteps from upstairs coming down and moving towards me and I felt it's hands pushing me to lie on my back and then I saw this beautiful, blonde curly haired girl with beautiful blue eyes looking down towards me.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive! I saw you out there on the ground almost buried in snow, are you alright? Do you need something?" her worried voice was so cute I wanted aww right there.

After she pushed me to lie on my back she ran upstairs and then brought me coffee and bread, I tried to move my arms and make myself lie my back towards the wall but to no avail my arms were still too numb and I was shaking from the cold, the girl noticed this and she opened a chest from over there, wait a chest?! Shouldn't there be a drawer or cabinet around here since I was far away from the fireplace I observed the place and noticed that everything is in the shape of a square or a block, even the bread and cup of coffee she brought me was shaped like a square.

After tending to the chest the girl pulled out a towel and a blanket and wrapped me in it to keep me warm and dry, after a few minutes have passed I was finally able to move my whole body and everything seems to be working properly then suddenly my stomach grumbled indicating I was hungry and the grumble was so loud the girl in front of me chuckled and passed me the coffee and bread and told me to eat up so I can regain my strength.

The bread and coffee was enough to make me regain my strength so we both stood up and she told me to follow her, her place was big so as we kept moving I noticed the everything around me are seriously in the form of a block and now we headed upstairs and finally we reached the door and went outside, The sun was high up and I can feel the heat being absorbed by my body, I started stretching to make myself comfortable and relieve myself of the stress in my body, after exercising I asked the girl a question.

"Uh-hey so-um where am I exactly?" I asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh right I forgot! This place is my home and my names is lucy!" she answered with excitement.

"How rude of me I already asked you a question and I made you give your name first, My name is Lucius" I answered in a very sorry tone.

"OH! Please don't be sorry it's alright with me, it's been so long since I last talked to someone in this house" she said in a very sad tone.

"last talked to someone? You mean you've been all alone in this big house? How have you manage by yourself all this time?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well…I'm not techinally all alone, come join me for a walk I'll show you." She held my wrist and we both started walking.

We were both walking for a while now because her house's yard is really big and now we have reached this place full of houses and it seemed like there was no one there at the moment when I heard very familiar voice behind me "Hmmm" and as I turned around I freaking saw a villager I real freaking villager right infront of me like right now and I was so amazed I looked like a child who was shown a magic trick and lucy was laughing at my childish gestures and asked me.

"Is this your first time coming to a village?" she asked while smiling.

"Well no not really, I mean I've been to villages just not like this" I looked down on the floor.

"What do you mean?" tilting her head sideways.

"I'm not from this world, I mean I know where I am right now, I've been here but not in this form".

"You're not from this world and you've been here, but not really?" She asked in a confused manner.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself properly to you yet".

I pulled her hand and we walked towards the wood blocks placed around the farm plots and we both sat and I told her my whole story, at first she didn't seem to believe me but then she told me something very interesting on the night she found me, she told me that from the windows of her room she saw this very bright pillars of light shining in many directions and she saw one near her house and when she went to the place where the pillar of light was once in, she found me buried in snow and that's how she met me and saved me from last night's cold winter night, I stood up and bowed my head to give her my thanks and gratitude for what she has done for me from last night till this very moment.

"Why not stay? She asked.

"Uh…Stay, you mean here in this village?

"No…no, I mean stay with me in my house, like live there for as long you want to"

"That! Would be great but I must refuse, I mean I can't live with a woman in the same building who I just only met" I replied while averting my eyes from hers.

"What do yo-, oh yeah! That would seem pretty inappropriate wouldn't it? Haha" It took her a while to realize it but when it got to her she just made an act to just laugh it off.

We spent the whole morning together and lunch is right around the corner so we headed back to her house and we went to the kitchen and looked at the available food and ingredients there, looking at her I can clearly see that she can only cook what the game has only provided so I thought what if I cooked something else that is not in the game so I pulled out some beef, salmon, mushroom, pumpkin and milk and made my favorite dish, steak with mushroom sauce and pumpkin soup with freshly steamed salmon, after cooking this dish I shared some with lucy and she was hella surprised because she haven't tasted anything like it before which is probably obvious, thanks game for the plain food recipes, As soon as we finished our meal I told lucy I'm going to out and gather some stuff and stay in the village.


	2. PIA

Hey guys I'm sorry for the late upload of the 2nd chapter I had a hard time writing because exams started and I had to study for a long period of time but here I am with the 2nd chapter hope everyone likes the story.

After leaving lucy's house I went and ran towards the woods near the village and stood right infront of a tree, clenching my fist I tried to punch the tree in exchange of getting a wood block just like in minecraft "well here goes nothing" I swinged at the tree and my fist destroyed that block in 1 hit and I got myself a wood block and my body just absorbed the block, I got so fascinated I went on a wood punching spree, after gathering a ton of wood I didn't notice the skin of my fist was peeling off because I was having fun and now for the exciting part I can't wait to craft but then I suddenly realized, I don't know how to open my inventory, my knees dropped on the ground same with the palm of my hands and my face was in despair, I tried putting my hands in my pocket thinking I could just pull out some of the wood I got but its empty, I tried reaching out my hand while saying some random stuff to make it come out like spiderman "Come out wood!, I summon thy wood!, release my wood!" I even stripped off my clothes to check my own body but still there is nothing "Ahh! What's wrong with me, I can absorb broken block but I can't see my own inventory?!" I shouted out of frustration, suddenly my vision changed, different shapes, lines and words suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I closed my eyes, sat down and everything went a little bit brighter and clearer, I can see the words clearly know and the line and shapes were like bars out of a menu bar in games then suddenly there appeared a monotonous voice in my head.

"Welcome User to the interface area where you can interact and operate with different commands within your system, what would you like to do User?"

"Uhh…what? Who are you?" I asked in a confused manner while tilting my head to the side

"I am your personal interface area, user"

"My personal interface area? What do you mean by that and how does it work?

"User's questions received, The interface area let's you interact with different commands in your system, check your body's status, check your inventory and many more features are ready to be used by the user"

"Wow that's really useful, can you open my inventory?

"Request received Inventory will now open"

My inventory is not your typical everyday minecraft inventory it's quite different there are different features attached to my inventory you can see the time and date of when an item or block has been mined or crafted, I finally saw the wooden logs I punched earlier and I can now touch it but I don't know how to open my crafting area.

"Would you like to craft, User?"

"Yes I do, please let me craft" I nodded continously as i was getting excited to finally craft

"Opening crafting area"

My inventory slid away to the side and a new bar appeared infront of me and I noticed something different normally when you craft with no crafting table you can only see four slots in your screen but for my I can craft with nine slots already in my crafting area without a crafting table.

"Hmm this is different, shouldn't there be only four slots for me to craft on my own and nine slots on a crafting table?"

"Question received, Yes, normally you should only have four slots but in this world user's like you have 9 slots already placed to fasten your development, you can also use instant crafting just name the item you want to craft and with enough materials I can craft the items you want for you in an instant, User"

"That's convenient, ok then craft me a wooden pickaxe, axe and a sword" I said while smiling just to test if what she says is true.

"Crafting done, open your eyes user"

When I opened my eyes it was already dark and as I was about to stand up my hands touched something, it was the tools I requested and they were already crafted as my- wait, what do I call you?

"Anything you want user I am just your personal interface area nothing more"

"Well if you insist then I will call you Pia, using the first letters of what you are called I have decided to put it in an acronym P.I.A, my personal interface area"

"Thank you, User"

"Also can you cut it out with the user thing it's just not quite my thing, just call me by my name it's lucius"

"As you wish, user I shall call you lucius from now on"

"Well now that's over I'm lost in the woods away from the village, hey pia, do you think you can navigate the path back to the village?"

"Opening map and navigating the village, please follow the red line to the way back, also please be aware of the mobs spawning tonight,

"Oh nice my first time fighting mobs I wonder if it's the same as how I fight mobs in my pc"

I started following the red line pia provided me though its dark my eyes are able to see the red line brightly in the dark, as I follow the red line I'm starting to hear and smell the mobs spawning around me, the rotten flesh of zombies is bearable but the closer they get the stronger and unbearable the smell is, the clacking bones of the skeletons can be heard from afar but as the closer the sound gets the more the nerve-wracking it is, same with the creeper their hissing sound will not only wreck your nerves but will also make you panic but ofcourse I can't avoid them all the time and I have to fight them.

"Uhh…pia, are you there?" I asked nervously

"Yes I am, lucius"

"Oh thank the heavens you're there I thought you left me all alone, is there a battle mode in my interface area?

"Would you like to use it, lucius?"

"Yes, I would gladly use it right now"

After hearing that I had one I gave off a sigh of relief because I don't actually know how to fight in real life, much more with a sword which is rarely being used back in my world, which doesn't surprise me because its all about guns nowadays, as I was walking and following the redline, Pia showed me a list of different type of battle modes and different battle skills and right now I have a sword and to unlock other skills and techniques I have to earn and spend exp points, currently right now I only have to skills unlocked, block and slash.

"Both skill are unlocked and ready to be used, will you use it on your own or do you need my assistance, lucius?"

"Thanks for the concern pia, but I think I can handle my own right now"

The mobs have noticed me and the red line disappeared, I pulled out my sword and the first one to come to me is a zombie, zombies are quite slow but can smell you from a distance but if you aggravate one zombie the rest will follow and zombies from farther away can now smell you and will start swarming towards you, I held my sword and swinged it towards a zombie just like in the game but it was different their bodies aren't taking any damage from just a tap, for them to take damage their must be a force behind the swing and the wooden sword works just fine though it can't cut nor slice with just the right force behind the swing you can dislocate a zombie's arm or jaw and wait for the sunlight to burn them.

"Just swinging would not be effective you must use your battle skill for them to be slain"

"I know I have a battle skill but how do I use it?

"To activate a skill you must either say the skill's name out loud or follow the movement used to produce the battle skill"

"But pia all I have is a wooden sword, even though I have the sword skill: slash I don't I'm going to be able to actually slash any of his body parts off"

"it doesn't matter which material you sword is made off the skill will always follow what's in its description, try using the sword skill slash this time"

I encountered another zombie and I followed what pia told me, to use a skill I must say its name out loud and when I said the skill's name my body felt different it felt empowered and there is strength in my body, the zombie was getting near and I swinged my sword towards it and to my surprise instead of just hitting it my wooden sword actually slashed the zombie and I was managed to cut its flesh with just a wooden sword.


End file.
